Imitation Imitation Ultraman
Imitation Imitation Ultraman is the result of Alien Zarab's brother pretending to be Zarab pretending to Ultraman. Why he did this, who knows. Appearance Imitation Imitation Ultraman looks like the normal Imitation Ultraman, but his eyes look even eviler ''and his shoes are ''even pointier, ''and he has ''even more conspicuous black lines on his body. Artwork by UltraGrenburr12678. History First Appearance Unbeknownst to many, Alien Zarab in fact had a brother. Said brother was apparently jealous of his more famous sibling, and came to Earth as a result. After arriving, he pretended to be Zarab pretending to Ultraman, in an attempt to frame his brother. He then went on a series of rampages, which were believed to be the acts of Alien Zarab, though he was later found innocent upon the discovery that he had a brother. Eventually, the real Ultraman decided to deal with imitator of the imitator, taking Ultraman Mebius with him as backup. Once confronted, Imit Imit Ultraman revealed his true goal, becoming more famous than his brother and conquering worlds. He also wanted to embarrass those he imitated along the way, fully admitting to be an asshole. Ultraman and Mebius would deal with Imitation Imitation Ultraman rather often for the next few weeks, eventually being forced to team up with Zarab himself, as well as an Alien Baltan and Zetton, to finally defeat Imitation Imitation Ultraman. However, he survived. Imitation Imitation Ultraman would continue his machinations, hellbent on being a greater villain this brother ever was. Attacking Monster Island Imitation Imitation Ultraman would later gain an army of Ultra monsters, which he used in an attack on Monster Island, in order to take over the island and use it as the home base for his new empire. During the fight for Monster Island, Imitation Imitation Ultraman fought T-Rex, who had transformed into Ultra T-Rex after stealing Ultraman's Beat Capsule. He then used his new abilities to completely destroy Imitation Imitation Ultraman's army. However, since T-Rex had expended his energy from this, Imitation Imitation Ultraman was able to hold his own against him, until Ultraman appeared and fought him off, demanding the Beta Capsule back shortly after. Being recruited by Sqaure Enix Imitation Imitation Ultraman was contacted by Square Enix shortly after his assault on Monster Island, as they were interested in his skills. He agreed to join them, and now works as a covert operative for Square Enix. He also gained an interdimensional travel device as part of this new job, and went on various missions for Square Enix, where he was often surprisingly successful, given his track record within Universe 986. There was once an incident where he traveled to Universe 1 and pretended to be Cdrzillafanon to spy on SuperNerd, what reason Square Enix wanted him to do this remains unknown. T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Main Article: ^ The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex He will be in here eventuallty. Abilities * Energy wave * Energy needles * Missiles * Can turn into Imit Imit Ultraman. * Can turn into Imit Imit Mebius * Can Imitate Alien Baltan and Zetton. Uses this to embarrass them. * Fake Specium Ray Trivia * Imitation Imitation Ultraman was one of the first in my long line of purposefully redundantly named characters. * This was my first Ultraman-related can character. * His true form is identical to Zarab II because reasons.Category:Ultraman Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Universe 1014315